User blog:Affectos/Come For The Artifact...
((That's it, I have to put an end to the UST between Tyler and Felix. Where better than Vegas to end it?)) ...Stay For The Company Tyler woke up, rubbing his eyes as the bright Nevada sun streamed into the room he was sharing with Felix on this Ping. The two of them had been sent to collect Jack Dawson's Art Kit from Vegas. Tyler's groggy memory couldn't remember the effects of the artifact, but he did remember some caricature artist on the Strip was using it. As he took a look around the room, two things became appearent to him: first, their room had a few inches of water flooding the room; and second, Tyler was not in the bed that he had laid claim to when he and Felix had first arrived, but was instead in Felix's bed...with Felix. Panicking, Tyler leapt out of the bed, but the splashing of water woke up Felix. "Tyler...how many screwdrivers did I throw back last-" Felix opened his eyes to see a similar scene, including Tyler without a stitch of clothing on, "Oh...so I see at least one of us had some fun last night." Tyler was confused at this, until he looked at his state of undress. Tyler started to make a grab for a pillow but sighed and gave up part way through. "Screw it, we saw enough of each other during Juan's personal photo shoot." Tyler grabbed his forehead, "What the hell happened last night?" Felix thought back, "Okay, we nabbed the artifact in record time, brought the artifact back into the room, then hit the hotel bar..." "...we both got buzzed and came back here where we..." Tyler's face paled, "We didn't...did we?" Felix shook his head, "No, that I would remember. I think I finally cashed in that 'special showing' you promised me several months ago, and you had no disagreements." Tyler groaned and checked on the artifact, "After I think we made the deal that if I did, I'd draw you like one the French girls..." Tyler showed him a painting of Felix, "That activated the effects that treated us like Jack and Rose, and slightly flooded the room." Felix also got up and stretched, also not paying too much attention to his state of undress, "So, how do we explain this to Artie?" Tyler shook his head, "We don't. We had a layover, and that's why we were late. Nothing happened last night, and this all happened after we left." Tyler said as he slid on pair of soggy briefs, "None of this never happened." "But..." "Never. Happened." End of the Road Felix hesitantly knocked on the door to Bri's room. "Hey Bri, I think we need to have a talk about Tyler..." She was sitting on her bed with an iPad as she looked up at him. "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you two about this whole weird crush thing you've got going on. Listen..." "I know, I should just back off, he's yoursand everything, bu I just can't stop thinking about him when I'm alone and it's really starting to..." "Felix!" Bri shaply cut him off, "I've been looking into it and I came to a realization. This all started after you watched Tyler's show through your fancy mirror, right?" "Well, yeah. He was undercover getting Magic Mike's Vest." "Exactly. Now what do you think the effects of that artifact are?" Felix stopped to think for a second, then his eyes shot open. "Intense sexual attaction? Which, of course, would have been amplified and reflected back by the energy connection from the mirror...meaning me and Tyler have been whammied this whole time?!" Bri reached under her bed and pulled out a black leather vest and a large static bag. "Bingo" They both sheilded their eyes as a massive burst of sparks lit the room and Felix felt a massive weight being lifted from him. "So...we'll brief Ty and then we never speak of this again, yes?" "Yes," she agreed, "For now, this was all just one big misunderstanding." Category:Blog posts